


Wet Pants and Belly Bulges

by Oliviatheredheadeddragon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviatheredheadeddragon/pseuds/Oliviatheredheadeddragon
Summary: Mingyu (and maybe others) explores the wonderful world of bladder control.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread, if you don't like it don't read it.

Mingyu loves it. The feeling of holding his pee until he can't anymore. Wonwoo loves to watch him squirm around trying not to wet himself. Especially when they are in interviews. 

The first time Mingyu heard about it he fell in love with the idea. Holding it in until he couldn't anymore or until it was forced out of him. 

The first time he tried it was when they had a rest day. He woke up and immediately started drinking water. He had scheduled plans to go out with the members of the 97 line. He got dressed for the day in a baggy sweater and black jeans, fully prepared incase there would be an accident. Mingyu packed his bag with many bottles of water, intending for them to be gone once he got home. 

He then went through his day as he normally would. They all met up for an early lunch and he kept drink his water along with the tea he order with his lunch. By the end he felt the need to go but it wasn't enough to have him squirming. So he continued on drinking when they decided to go bowling. There they all drank bottles of rice wine and had fun. Jungkook of course won, as always. 

Bambam and Minghao decided they wanted to go shopping so they all moved to the mall. Mingyu started to feel uncomfortable but it was something he could ignore. So they went around shopping and Mingyu had drunken 4 bottles of water, 1 cup of tea and 2 bottles of rice wine. When they went into the last store, he found a shirt he liked so he went to go try it on in the changing rooms. When he took off his sweater there was no ignoring the small bulge of his bladder. 

He rubbed his hands over it, loving the feeling of it under his hands. Until he pushed down on it and immediately gasped as he felt a small stream leave his dick. God it felt so good. He started to harden at the idea of wetting himself in a changing room. He decided to get out of there before he pissed himself. 

After the mall they decided to go see a movie. Seokmin picked a random movie that was almost 3 hours long. God he was in for a ride. He bought himself a large drink and split a popcorn with Minghao as he insisted he couldn't eat it by himself. Half way through the movie he started to squirm, the feeling of needing to let go was hard to ignore any longer. He knew that he could go to the bathroom anytime he needed but the thrill of getting caught was sending shocks of pleasure to his cock. 

During intermission be decided to get up and pretend to go to the washroom so the others didn't get concerned. He knew that Eunwoo was starting to look over at him squirming. He snuck into the nearest single stall washroom and immediately pressed a hand to his crotch to stop himself from leaking, his legs going weak. He was gasping for air it hurt so good. He started grinding into his palm and bit down on a sweater sleeve to muffle his moan. If he didn't stop he knew he was was going to piss himself. So put his head against the wall panting. He knew intermission was almost over and that he needed to get back. But he wanted a peek at his growing stomach. 

Mingyu lifted his sweater and looked at the big, rock hard bulge that was his lower stomach and god was it hot. He rubbed his hand over it enjoying the feeling of the warmth of it. Mingyu decided he wanted to feel how hard it was so he pressed down on it and his legs gave out and both of his hands went to his crotch to try to stop the small stream of piss coming out of his cock. He let out a loud moan, god it felt absolutely amazing. There was a wet spot on the front of his black jeans and he was thankful that he wore them. 

Mingyu went back to the movie and started drink the last of his water. If you asked him what the movie was about he couldn't tell you because he wasn't even close to paying attention anymore. 

After the movie finished they all went to get Korean BBQ together so they climbed into a taxi. Every single bump they went over made it harder for Mingyu to control his bladder the front of his pants soaked before they even got there.They then went to the restaurant and ate a good amount of food and all drank a bottle or two of soju. Mingyu couldn't eat as much as he normally did because his bladder was pressing into his stomach making it smaller. They all then went there seperate ways and Mingyu left with his members to go back to the dorm. After the 30 minute car ride he was so desperate and even getting out of the car made him feel like he was going to burst. Then he remembered he had to wait for all of his members to fall asleep before he did anything and it made him want to cry with need. So he decided to wait in his bed. 

His hands wandered to his belt to try and take it off. The second his belt loosened he felt a small stream of piss leave his cock and he cupped his half hard cock in his hands to stop the stream. Taking his belt off made it harder to restrain himself from pissing. God the thought of pissing himself was making his dick twitch. He quickly took off his jeans and tried to ignore his wet underwear as he put on black sweatpants. He then crawled into bed to wait for his members to fall asleep. 

He must've fallen asleep because the next time he wakes up, it's now 2am and he so desperately has to pee. He placed a hand over his crotch and gently walked over to the door to the hallway. He gently closed the bedroom door behind him and slowly started to walk down the long hallway to the bathroom. The bathroom was on the opposite side of the house that the bedrooms were on. 

Once he gets to the living room he feeling himself start leaking and he hears a small hissing sound as the piss leaves his cock. He place his free hand on the side of the couch and gasps softly, his legs almost giving out. He starts moaning. Hopefully nobody hears anything.God he so badly wants to let go.

He starts walking again once his legs feel steady enough to and he almost makes it to the bathroom but he starts leaking again and this time it's a lot. He quickly runs into the bathroom and quickly peels off his sweater and soaked sweat pants and underwear. He grips his half hard cock at the base to try and hold off. In the end he gives up and pushes on his rock hard stomach and moans as piss comes out of his cock onto the floor full force. He has never been so glad for the dorm to have multiple shower drains in the floor. He knees give out and he squeezes his stomach muscles so hard but the stream only reduces a little bit. 

Mingyu applies a harsh slap to the top of his cock and his entire body jolts in pleasure as he stops pissing. He applies another slap and his body jolts again and his cock becomes fully hard. He suddenly feels a need to come. His cock is an angry red colour because he has been half hard all day. He quickly starts rutting into the puddle of warm piss that hasn't gone down the drain yet. The piss making the slide on the tiles easier. He then applies more pressure onto his rock hard stomach and the piss flies out a full force again making him moan in pleasure and his cock twitches causing the stream to slow. He squeezes his stomach muscles again and this time it's slightly easier to stop pissing. He resumes his grinding on the floor and it doesn't take long for both pressures to build in his stomach. It's just a matter of which one bursts first. 

He presses a hand to his face to muffle his sounds as he slaps his cock again sending jolts all the way to his toes. His cockhead catches onto the rough floor tiles and his whole body spasms as he cums. His cums shoot onto the floor and mixes with his piss that has yet to go down the drain. The pleasure doesn't stop because right after he finishes he starts emptying the rest of his bladder. 

Mingyu is pretty sure he blacks out for a second or two and when he comes to his cock is still dripping and his body is jerking from how good it feels. The mixture on the floor has gone down the drain and Mingyu stands on shaky legs once he stops pissing. He pours water on the floor to get the rest of the piss down and to prevent to smell from lingering in the air.

He doesn't even bother drying himself as he slips back into wet clothes gasping as he feels the now cold underwear and sweatpants mold to his sensitive crotch. He doesn't bother putting on his sweater and just throws it in the hamper. Mingyu looks down and notices his stomach is still bulging a little bit. He grabs a towel and strolls to the kitchen to get a small glass of water before he goes back to bed. He lays the towel out and lays on it and falls asleep before his head hits the pillow. 

He wakes up in the morning to Seungcheol waking him and his roommates up for morning practice. He looks down and notices his towel is soaked and decides to just leave it there while he grabs clothes and wanders to the bathroom. He strips throwing his newly wet pants and underwear in the hamper before he slides behind Soonyoung and Chan in the shower. 

Over the next few days everytime he drinks something he pisses himself because his bladder is to weak to hold anything anymore. His pants are permanently wet with piss as he wets his pants when he does anything especially dances.


	2. A busy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu is feeling a little needy and has some more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread, don't come for me for my spelling or grammar, I know it sucks

The next time Mingyu indulges himself it is a few weeks later.

They have been busy preparing for their comeback so he held off but now he is getting really desperate. He can't wait any longer or he's going to go crazy. He can never forget the sensation of letting go after holding for such a long time or looking at and feeling his bladder bulge. 

They wake up early to go to dance practice before a day of interviews and performances. He grabs more water bottles than he normally would for dance practice and puts on a sweater and black jeans with a tighter belt than last time. They then proceed to drive to the company building for dance practice. By the time they get there Mingyu has already drank one and a half bottles of water. 

They practice until they have to go to film a variety show at 10am. Filming drags on for around 5 to 6 hours. It was very warm in the building and Mingyu had to drink more water to stag hydrated because he was sweating so much. The hosts asked them to dance and throughout the various takes of them dancing he could feel the water sloshing around in his bladder and his cock started twitching. 

By the time they were finished he was already feeling desperate he couldn't imagine how amazing he would feel later. 

After filming, the hip pop unit had to go and do a radio broadcast. They had to dance again and half way through he could feel himself leaking slowly onto his pants. After they finished dancing he immediately sat down and clenched all of his muscles to stop the stream from coming out even more. He can't afford to piss himself at a radio broadcast and make a fool of himself in front of everyone. The thought of it though makes his cock twitch in his pants. 

When they finish, a manager brings them back to the company building to go back to dance practice. They can't afford to be less than perfect for their performances so Mingyu endures it. He can feel his dick leaking steadily as they perform their title track and when they stop to take a break he makes up an excuse to go to the bathroom. 

When he gets there he grips his half hard crotch tightly in his hand. His pants are completely soaked and he has no idea how piss hasn't started dripping down his leg yet. The idea of it makes him leak again and he grips his dick hard so he can stop pissing. He lifts his sweater and sees that he has a bulge in his stomach and it's rock hard, rock hard and very warm. He grinds a few times into his palm before he goes back into the practice room. 

Wonwoo hands him a bottle of water and tells him that he needs to stay hydrated. Mingyu thanks him and chugs down the bottle of water before they get back into position and start dancing again and he starts leaking again. It takes all of his stomach muscles to reduce the stream to less than it was before. He has never been more thankful for black pants. After a few hours Soonyoung dismisses them. 

Jeonghan drags him to a recording room begging him to do a vlive with him and who is Mingyu to refuse. His muscles relax when he sits down and he leaks again. This time he can grab his crotch without Jeonghan noticing. He hadn't sat down during breaks because he figured he would leave a wet spot on the floor if he did. Mingyu spends most of the Vlive drinking more water and answering Carats questions. Occasionally he would trace over the hard bump in his stomach or grind his palm down hard over his half hard cock. Jeonghan and the carats remained oblivious to the whole thing. 

One time Jeonghan startled him and he accidentally pushed down hard on his bulge causing him to gasp at the large stream that was coming out of his cock. He could hear a soft hissing sound as it left him but it was masked by his gasp and Jeonghan laughing at his reaction. He grinded hard into his palm and he felt his piss leaking into the chair so he discreetly wiped it up with the sleeve of his sweater. He had to try his hardest not to moan because it felt amazing he didn't want it to stop but it had to. 

They eventually waved goodbye to the carats and ended the livestream. Mingyu gasped when he stood up trying his best not to let go and piss himself right then and there. When Jeonghan asked what was wrong Mingyu said that he was stiff from sitting in one position for too long and then discreetly wiped up the puddle on the chair when Jeonghan turned away and laughed at him. 

They made their way to the vans so they could go back to the dorms. At this point it was around 11 and time for bed. He climbed into the Hip pop team van and sat in the back by himself, the others climbed in and immediately went to sleep as Mingyu mentally prepares for the 45 minute drive home. He was thankful that their manager had the radio turned up a little high because everytime they went over a bump he either leaked, gasped, moaned or all in quick succession. By the time they pulled up Mingyu sleeves and were soaked as well to avoid him getting piss on the seats. 

Mingyu was doing great until Soonyoung accidentally backed into him and elbowed him right into his bladder. It took everything he had not to moan out loud and completely piss himself in the elevator. Mingyu got off with his dorm mates on the 6th floor while the rest continued up to the 8th floor. It was great that they now have split dorms because now he doesn't have to wait for over an hour to shower. 

His dorm mates showered in a group of 3 and a group of 2 so he was left with the last shower but he decided to wait. Jihoon had the first shower and immediately passed out afterwards so Mingyu doesn't have to worry about him wondering why Mingyu was gonna take a while before he got in the shower or why he's gonna change into sweatpants. He also is a heavy sleeper so he won't wake from Mingyu's moans. As he waits for the shower he grabs 2 towels and spreads one in top of his bed sheets for after and he lays the other down on top of his covers. He hears the shower turn off in the background of the dorm. 

He very slowly undoes his belt and let's his stomach swell to full mass and feels a leak coming out. It's very loud as the soft hiss fills the quiet room.There are sparks of pleasure flowing through him as the liquid sloshes around inside of him. He grips his cock to stop himself from full on pissing and slides his jeans off, leaving his soaked underwear on. He slips the sweatpants on and lifts his sweater up to admire his swollen belly. He looks about 6 months pregnant for how much he's swollen, he lucky nobody noticed the bump. 

He smooths his hand over the rock hard bump and pushes down firmly and his knees feel weak as he starts gushing full force. He lets out a moan as sparks of pleasure fill his body. The front of his fresh sweatpants are soaked and he hears his piss hitting the floor he lets out a few more moans and he feels so so good. He could probably cum any second. He clenched his muscles to stop pissing. He's been training himself these past few weeks to stop when he pisses so he can stop even when he's desperate. 

He slaps his now fully hard cock and moans again as his body jolts and he lets out a few drops. He grabs the towel that sits on top of his covers and puts it on the puddle on the floor letting the piss soak into it, he hits his cock again. This time a larger stream comes out of his cock and it hit the top of the towel and immediately gets absorbed. He moans again and basks in the pleasure before stopping after a few seconds. He bends over to pick up the towel and the force on his belly almost makes him leak again. Mingyu then grabs his soiled jeans and wraps them into the towel. He mops up the last drop and slowly walks out of his and Jihoon's room towards the empty bathroom across the dorm. The dorm now silent because everyone is sleeping. 

He makes it to the living room before he starts shaking because he's so desperate to let go. He's shaking so bad that he leaks through his sweatpants and it drips onto the floor. He bends over to wipe it up and he lets out a large stream of liquid. After he cleans it up he strolls to the bathroom and flings his sweater and jeans into hamper.

He stumbles over to the mirror and stars at his bulge in the mirror. Damn, it's so sexy. He takes his cock out of his soaked pants and starts stroking it rapidly. It doesn't take long for him to cum into the towel staring at his belly in the mirror. He throws the piss and cum soaked towel into the hamper after wringing it out and pulls off his sweatpants and underwear and leaves them on the floor. 

He then pushes as hard as he can on his belly losing all control of his bladder at this point and moans as the loud hissing fills the bathroom and his piss hits the floor. He sits their basking in the pleasure and breathing heavily for a few minutes. Afterwards he quickly washes the puddle down the drain and squeezes some of the liquid out of his pants and underwear. He slips the still wet pieces of clothing on and stumbles towards the kitchen to drink a glass of water before he goes back to his room. He slips under his covers onto the towel he placed there earlier. He hummed in contentment before he fell asleep. 

He wakes around noon the next day as it is a free day. He just wants to lounge around the house and do nothing. He looks over and notices that Jihoon's already gone and is probably in the studio. He doesn't hear anybody else in the dorm which means they are still sleeping, gone out or are upstairs. 

Mingyu looks down and notices his bump is gone all the way down and that he's in freshly wet pants and the towel beneath him is wet. The rest of his pee leaked out of him last night because his bladder muscles are to weak to stop it anymore. He then takes his towel and jumps into the shower humming happily. 

Later in the day they have all gathered into the 6th floor dorm's living room to watch a movie. Mingyu is sitting discreetly on a towel so that it will catch any fluids if he leaks. The lack of strength is his muscles making it impossible to hold anything in. It's going to be a major problem for him tomorrow when he has to go back to dancing tomorrow, but that's a problem for future Mingyu to deal with. 

Mingyu is watching the movie when a jump scare pops up and scares the piss out if him, literally. He can feel it gushing out with no restraint and it makes a loud hissing sound. Thank god that Seokmin screams loud and he's sitting in front of him. He sighs with pleasure as his bladder is emptied over and over again as he drinks more water with this and the next horror movie. 

He loves this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come soon


	3. Almost Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that Mingyu almost gets caught.

There was one day right after the second time that Mingyu almost got caught. 

His best friend, Wonwoo, was fucking him from behind on his bed. Since it was only a few days after he held his piss in for over 16 hours, his bladder muscles were still not working very well. Luckily he still had the towel on his bed to catch any piss he leaked when he was sleeping or he would be screwed. 

Wonwoo had started fucking him right after he drank something. He was seriously unlucky, or lucky depends on how you view the situation. Mingyu was laying on his stomach while Wonwoo was roughly thrusting into him from behind. He kept hitting his prostate with such accuracy that it made Mingyu lose all control off his limbs. His bladder practically gushed. It felt so amazing that Mingyu's butt lifted off if the towel and if changed the angle that Wonwoo fucked him with. 

Wonwoo, because if the angle change, hit his bladder while thrusting. Mingyu practically screamed and he couldn't stop gushing no matter how much he tried to stop. Wonwoo then pulled out and came on all over his own stomach. 

Wonwoo tried to turn him over but Mingyu wouldn't let him because he was still gushing heavily onto the towel, he was surprised that Wonwoo couldn't hear it. Wonwoo then asked if he wanted to shower with him and Mingyu told him he'd be there in a second. They were home alone so Wonwoo just walked down the hall bare. 

Mingyu was still gushing heavily so he waited until he calmed down so he wouldn't piss while he was walking. He then walked to the bathroom and threw the towel into the hamper and climbed into the shower behind Wonwoo. 

"You're still hard," Wonwoo said.

"I already came." Mingyu lied, "if you touch me I'm going to be overstimulated."

Mingyu hadn't even cum he didn't need to at all but if Wonwoo touched him he was going to piss all over his hand and his cock is still sensitive from a few days ago. They then finished up and then cuddled up together on Mingyu's now dry bed. 

~ 

The second time he almost caught was in a meeting with the members, CEO, board of directors and their staff. It was a month or so after the last session and he funnily enough was sitting next to Wonwoo. 

He had drank at least 8 bottles of water before the meeting and he skipped his normal pee before he went to bed so he was already feeling it. 

It was only 2pm which means that he would have to hold it for another 8 hours at least. He was trying his best not to squirm around but he was still squirming looking obviously distressed. Mingyu was thankfully wearing thick black jeans and a thick baggy sweater that hid everything and was super absorbent. 

He started leaking as soon as he sat down and he couldn't cup his crotch like he normally does, he just had to hope that his muscles could hold. Clearly he was squirming to much because both Seungcheol and Wonwoo had placed their hands on his thighs to stop him from squirming around but if anything it was making it worse. The CEO even asked if he was alright but he just replied with, 

"I'm okay. My stomach's been hurting all morning, it's probably something I ate last night. It will pass soon." To which the CEO just nodded and moved on. 

Seungcheol moved his hand away from his thigh but Wonwoo then put his hand on Mingyu swollen stomach and then started rubbing circles on it. It took every inch of self restraint that Mingyu had to not moan out loud or let go of his bladder muscles. He clenched his thighs together tightly but it was no use. Mingyu started leaking heavily into his jeans and stopped after a few seconds. Wonwoo for the rest of the meeting continued to rub into Mingyu stomach and he kept leaking into his pants. Wonwoo then put his hand on his thigh as a comfort but slowly started to inch further up towards his dick but luckily the meeting finished before he could hit the soaked fabric. 

Mingyu discreetly wiped up the puddle on the chair with his hoodie sleeves hoping that he got all of it. They were then told that they had to continue to dance practice and Mingyu wanted to cry. Soonyoung made him sit out for the first few hours for his "stomach ache" but Mingyu joined in dancing after that. Wonwoo was forcing him to drink more water because apparently copious amounts of water helps stomach aches but Mingyu just felt even more desperate.

He was doing fine until Chan pointed out his stomach bulge. It wasn't as big as it was in the meeting but you could still see it. He played it off as gas and then members tried to touch it and he winced to disquise his moans,piss gushing so heavily that if it weren't for the commotion of the members moving you could probably hear it. 

Soonyoung then saw his "pain" and made him sit out for the rest of practice. Mingyu needed a break so he went to the bathroom and took his dick out and let himself leak a tiny bit into the toilet to make sure he didn't piss on the floor of the practice room. He also dried himself under the hand dryer so he would absorb more piss later. 

He then joined in again in the dance for the last hour and managed to soak his pants again. On the way home Hansol, Seungcheol and Wonwoo tried to get him to sit at the front but he refused knowing the disaster that would come out of him sitting up there so he took the back. He spent the rest of the ride gripping his half hard dick to keep his piss in.

When they got home everyone one went to bed and Mingyu pretended to sleep in order to avoid Wonwoo and Wonwoo went upstairs to his dorm. He was lucky Jihoon was sleeping or he would hear his needy whimpers but he had to wait because he couldn't be sure that everyone was sleeping yet. Luckily he grabbed and extra towel just incase because of what happened when he took off his belt. 

When he took off his belt he pissed so hard you could see the stream coming out if his pants and onto the floor. He used all of his bladder muscles to try and stop the stream that was leaving him. He dropped the towel onto the puddle and pulled on his sweatpants after he took off his jeans. He grabbed his jeans and towel and ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. Luckily not being to loud. As soon as he got to the bathroom his started gushing harder than he did any other time earlier in the day. He felt his knees go weak as he stopped pissing. The floor was absolutely covered in piss god it was so filthy, filthy and so hot. He took of his pants and underwear and rutted hard against the floor tiles loving the feeling of it. 

He scooped up some piss on his fingers and slowly pressed it against his rim. His squirted a bit when his finger hit the hilt. He put a second one in and quickly found his prostate. He rubbed it hard and more piss shot out if him at a fast rate before stopping. He saw stars and his dick very quickly turned an angry red colour. 

He decided to rub over his swollen stomach and press down as hard as he could and he pressed into his prostate at the same time. He's pretty sure that he's never come so hard in his life and soon after he drained the rest of his bladder.

He then sat there gasping for minutes listening to his piss and cum running down the drain. He then washes it down with water. And puts his pants back on making sure to squeeze the excess liquid out of them first and goes to the kitchen for water again. He climbs back onto his bed and rubs a hand over his slowly shrinking bladder before falling asleep. 

The next day they decided to watch a movie but Mingyu wasn't paying attention to it. He was pissing onto the towel discreetly placed below him as Wonwoo rubbed circles into his slightly swollen stomach. Wonwoo was still feeding him water and it was making him slightly swollen again. 

It felt amazing, there were sparks of pleasure flowing throughout his entire body. He had to try and hold back his moans when his dick started leaking again. He wasn't sure if anybody else could hear the soft hissing that was coming from Mingyu. There was something that startled Wonwoo and he pressed full force down on Mingyu bladder and Mingyu saw stars. He was surprised that Wonwoo hadn't caught onto what was happening yet. The thought of it making him feel way better than he did before 

The thought of somebody watching him completely wet himself was so hot. Also somebody who would intentionally push down on his bladder to make him leak and made sure he kept drinking his water. Thought made his dick fill up until it's firm. Great now he's hard, in a room full of all of his members. But God if anything it just makes him harder. 

Wonwoo fucks him the next day again and his bladder was still not holding properly. He has Mingyu on his stomach again, pounding into him roughly. He's glad the others went out so they wouldn't hear his own moans and Wonwoo's soft grunts. Every single thrust was pushing a few drops out of him and god was it so hot. 

Wonwoo's angle then changed and he hit the walls of his bladder from inside. Mingyu's whole body jerks and he can feel himself gushing while he moans very loudly. His moans spur on Wonwoo who keeps thrusting into that spot with more vigor. Mingyu was still gushing onto the towel below him he's glad he laid out two towels this time because he's sure his bed will be soaked if he didn't. 

He's pretty sure that he blacks out for a second from all of the pleasure running through him. When he comes back to he noticed his body jerking violently The best time to get fucked is a few days after he controls his bladder because he's so sensitive and his bladder is still so weak. He never reached this much pleasure with any of the members when his bladder has returned to normal. 

Wonwoo then pulls out and tries to turn him over to look at him but he won't let him. Mingyu is still leaking at this point and tells Wonwoo to get in the shower and that he'll join in a few minutes. 

Once he regains composure he grabs the soaked towels off of the bed and quickly puts a new one down before leaving the room with the towels pressed to his crotch. They catch any leaks he has on the way to the bathroom. He disposes of the towels and get into the shower behind Wonwoo. 

This time was a close one.


	4. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu gets caught. But not by one of his members.

He started drinking his water early in the day. They had a free few days before awards season starts so he just decided to relax and get a session in. He was starting to feel the want to control his bladder again. 

His members failed to tell him that the Monsta X members were coming over to hang out. He knew that he would have to try extra hard to control himself. His members had gotten used to his squirming but the Monsta X boys might notice something is off. 

He sat furthest from the door on the couch and covered his jeans with his sweater. The boys flooded in and they all loaded onto the couches with Changkyun sitting down softly next to him. He sat there drinking his water bottles while the rest of the boys talked. He was starting to squirm around in discomfort, the bottles he had in the morning starting to get to him. 

If Changkyun noticed he didn't say anything to him about it. Everytime he squirms he could feel the liquid slosh around his bladder and the thought of it made him squeeze his thighs together tightly so stop himself from leaking. He feels a small trickle leave him and he clenches his stomach muscles. 

Changkyun leans over to whisper softly in his ear. His hand sitting softly on Mingyu's thigh. 

" Have long have you been holding it Mingyu?" He asks and Mingyu freezes. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hyung." Mingyu replies nonchalantly. Changkyun slowly moves his hand up his body, just barely touching him. His touch is cool against Mingyu's hot skin. He stops when he reaches the soft bulge of his stomach. His bulge is still rapidly growing in his stomach. Changkyun gently traces light circles on his stomach and watches Mingyu start slowly losing control. A few drops escape him and soak into his damp underwear. 

"Yes you do Mingyu-ah otherwise you wouldn't be squirming and pressing your thighs together, I can also hear you leaking" Changkyun whispers back. He grabs Mingyu's and places it on his own swollen stomach. " Those of us who do it know the signs of desperation. I've been holding since I woke up and god do I want to let go, it's driving me crazy."

Mingyu lightly presses down and Changkyun hips jump and he gasps very softly, you couldn't hear it unless you were very close to them. 

"I've been holding since dinner time last night so around 12 hours at this point." Mingyu whispers back and Changkyun moves his hand back up to Mingyu's bladder bulge, drawing soft circles on it. It tickled him but it also felt amazing. All of a sudden Changkyun pushed down full force on his rock hard bladder and a large stream of piss leaked out of his dick with a loud hiss. 

It spilled all over the couch and Mingyu stopped pissing. He felt so good, he had to hold in a very loud moan. He slowly looked around the room to see if anybody had heard it but they luckily didn't. He managed to discreetly mop up the piss with his sleeves. He looks up at Changkyun and Changkyun is pressing his thighs together pretty hard. 

The members all decided to have a small break and they all left the living room except for Mingyu and Changkyun neither of them could probably walk at this point without full blown pissing themselves. Changkyun slid onto his lap and hid his face into his neck, moans muffled in the sweaty skin. Mingyu pressed on Changkyun's belly and felt Changkyun leak heavily on his lap. It was so warm and gross but it was the most pleasure he was feeling in weeks. The stream flowing into his lap made his bladder instinctively relax and he started leaking as well, more piss leaking through the wet fabric of his pants and collecting on the leather couch. 

They both let out moans and Changkyun slid off of Mingyu's lap to sit next to him with his hands on his crotch to stop himself from leaking further. They sat there for a few seconds, heavy breaths filling the room before Changkyun got up and strolled to the kitchen. 

Mingyu decided that when the boys all came back they would see the mess they created so he put his sleeves into the puddle of liquid and watched it slowly soak into the fabric of his sweater sleeves. He also pulled the blanket off of the back off the couch and cover himself with it. He heard the sounds of commotion returning as the some of the boys trickled back into the living room. He noticed Changkyun carrying 4 bottles of water with him and his bladder leaked just looking at them. 

Changkyun slipped under the blanket and passed 2 bottles of water for him to drink. 

"They boys have decided that we are having a sleepover for the next few days. We are going to have so much fun together." He whispers. Changkyun slides his hand to Mingyu's wet pants as he whispers, "Drink up Mingyu-ah. I've ordered us 6 cokes with dinner too." Changkyun feels a gush of hot liquid hit his hand before it stops. God it was so filthy. Mingyu started drinking his water and is somehow squirming even more than he was before. His hips are jerking rapidly to try and keep the piss inside of him. 

"Do you think you can walk?" He whispers and Mingyu slowly nods his head up and down. Changkyun keeps his hand on Mingyu's pants, applying more pressure to the soaked area to stop him from leaking as he stands up. He removes his hand and grabs the remaining 2 bottles of water before leading Mingyu to his bedroom. 

He sits Mingyu down on the bed and Mingyu pulls him into his lap grinding up roughly their wet crotches rubbing together. Changkyun moans out loud suddenly thankful for the thicker walls if the seventeen dorm. 

"Hyung can I try something?" Mingyu asks and Changkyun nods back. Mingyu grabs Changkyun thighs as he stands up and very quickly pulls back his blankets to sit back down on the towels on his bed. When his butt hits the bed they both start leaking and continue to grind on each other. Mingyu suddenly stops Changkyun and goes to grab at his belt before tighten it causing Changkyun to let out a loud moan. A loud hissing sound fills the room as Changkyun starts gushing harder than before. Changkyun throws his head back and moans and it's one of the most beautiful things Mingyu has seen. 

Changkyun climbs off of Mingyu and sits next to him too scared that he'll burst to early. They are both still so full and are scared they won't be able to stop themselves if they leak again. Changkyun instructs Mingyu to lay back on the sheets and he listens to his Hyung obediently. 

Changkyun then lifts up Mingyu's sweater and groans at the huge bulge that has become of his stomach. He leans forward and starts pressing light kisses to the area. So soft that Mingyu can barely feel them. Changkyun reaches down and squeezes Mingyu's half hard cock and Mingyu slaps a hand over his mouth to conceal the moans that so desperately want to escape. It's so hard for Mingyu to not buck his hips up into the older's now warm hands. 

"God, I love your bulge it's so much bigger than mine." Changkyun moans out.

"The best part is that is not fully swollen yet because of all the leaking I've been doing." Mingyu replies.

Changkyun decides he is done feeling Mingyu's bulge and moves up the soaked towels to lay into Mingyu's side, groaning as he accidentally hits his own half hard cock. Mingyu says nothing and just lets Changkyun lay there knowing how much pleasure that is going through his body had the moment, through both of their bodies. Leaking was always an amazing feeling. 

Then they heard soft footsteps and the doorknob jingling. Mingyu manages to quickly get the blanket overtop them and the soaked sheets before the door opens. Jihoon walks in and strolls over to his closet and grabs an extra set of his clothes before walking over to Mingyu's closet to grab a sweater that for sure is going to drown him in fabric. 

He shoves it all into his backpack before turning to the boys laying on Mingyu's bed, his gaze making both of them start leaking. 

"I'm going to the studio to work on somethings, don't wait up for me because I'm going to sleep on my couch. If I sleep here I'm going to wake up from all of the noise tomorrow morning." Jihoon explains as he swings his now full backpack onto his shoulder, "the boys wanted me to tell you that the food will be here in 45 minutes and afterwards they are all going upstairs to watch a movie if you want to join them." 

"Okay Jihoonie have fun tonight but don't go to bed too late. You need your sleep." Mingyu replies as Jihoon walks out, closing the door behind himself. They wait until they can't hear footsteps anymore, and Changkyun slides onto Mingyu's lap again. 

"We're going to have so much fun tonight Mingyu-ah." Changkyun says deeply and Mingyu starts gushing as his mind imagines the stuff they can get up to. Changkyun grinds down as he feels the liquid getting absorbed in his jeans. 

"Oh god, slap it Hyung! Please slap it!" Mingyu moans out and Changkyun applies a harsh slap to Mingyu's still leaking cock and his whole body jerks. Pleasure coating through his entire body. His bladder stops leaking and he moans so loud that Changkyun has to slap wet hand over his mouth to muffle it. 

"That's enough leaking, Mingyu-ah." Changkyun says, "we are going to fill up again as we watch that movie. So don't worry about it." 

They spend the next 45 minutes finishing the water bottles Changkyun grabbed and started talking. 

"Have you ever been caught before Mingyu-ah?" The older asks. 

"Nobody except for you, but I almost did a few times and somebody has had to have heard me spilling in the hallway on the way to the bathroom." Mingyu replies and Changkyun looks shocked as he explained the stories. 

"You let Wonwoo fuck you on a weak bladder?" He asks, "and you held in a company meeting?" 

"Yeah they were all really hot knowing somebody could catch me. It's also a great feeling getting the piss fucked out of you when you have no control. Maybe I'll fuck you with one of my dildos in the morning." He replies back, "Have been caught Hyung?" 

"Yes it was by another idol during our promotions a few months ago. He was actually holding as well and we both just grinded and leaked on eachother it was so hot." Changkyun looks at him hopefully, "maybe during Mama we can meet with him and play." 

Mingyu felt his dick twitch." Sure, god that will be so hot." Changkyun visibly brightens.

"We will all have to start holding the day we leave for Japan. Apparently most of us idols are on the same plane and are staying at the same hotel so hopefully he will be available the night we land." He says excitedly. 

All the excitement was cut short when Seungcheol opened the door and said it was dinner time before he left. They both had an easier time getting up because they leaked a little bit so they weren't really at risk of full on pissing themselves. But now it was going to get harder because of the water bottles they just drank and the cokes Changkyun ordered. 

Dinner was fine, there were many laughs as jokes flew around the table. Changkyun and Mingyu had already finished 3 of the cokes that they had ordered when Minhyuk asked if they would watch the movie upstairs with them.

"Sure you guys go ahead we will change and meet you up there." Mingyu answered smiling at Minhyuk. The hyungs then trickled out the door and Mingyu pulled Changkyun back to his room. 

"I have sweatpants you can wear tonight." Mingyu says rummaging through his closet. He finds the bin full of his black sweatpants and throws a pair at Changkyun. Changkyun stares at them before making his way over to Mingyu. He stares up at him for a while, studying his face. 

"Can I kiss you Mingyu-ah" He asks. Mingyu nods softly and grabs him gently at the back of his neck. He leans down until their lips touch. They sat there kissing for a while until Changkyun bit on his lower lip asking for permission. Mingyu grants it and they stop there making out for a while. 

Suddenly Mingyu reached downwards and pulled roughly at Changkyun's belt until it came loose and pulled away. Changkyun's knees collapsed and he pressed both of his hands on his crotch to stop himself from leaking. He let out a few moans and sat their trying to regain his composure. 

"Can I change you Hyung?" Mingyu asks looking at Changkyun. Changkyun nods panting heavily. Mingyu stood him up and pushed his hands away to quickly pull his jeans off of his legs. Changkyun let out a loud moan as a loud hissing sound fills the room, followed quickly by the sound of droplets hitting the floor. Mingyu just smiled, his dick twitching harshly and put his hand to the gushing bulge and pressed down to stop the flow of urine. 

He then kissed Changkyun again before reaching down to start pulling up the thick black sweatpants up his legs. Changkyun was leaning heavily into Mingyu, his legs shaking. He was panting harshly. Mingyu pulled off his sweater and placed his own on his Hyung.

"Sorry." He rasped out. 

"Don't worry about it. This floor has had many spills on it. I've even spilled with Jihoonie Hyung in the room I'm surprised he's never woken up from how loud it is." Mingyu says rubbing Changkyun's back soothingly," do you want to take my belt off too?" 

Changkyun nods and tries to stand straight in his shaky legs and lets out a few gasps as he starts squirming again. He pulls up Mingyu's damp sweater and presses his hand to his bulge gently. He leaves his hand there for a moment feeling the movement of liquid in the still swelling belly before reaching for Mingyu's belt. He pulls at it roughly and Mingyu quickly jumps out of his jeans before the stream starts. There is another loud hissing sound as more droplets hit the puddle on the floor creating a bigger mess. Mingyu lets out a loud moan as he feels the warm liquid sloshing around in his belly. 

Changkyun then delivers another hard slap to Mingyu half hard cock and watches as the stream stops. Mingyu's hips jerk forward and he lets out a loud moan again. He buries his hot face into Changkyun's neck as pleasure racks throughout his body making him feel amazing. He stays there panting for a moment and then pulls the dry sweatpants up his legs. 

Mingyu then pulls away from Changkyun to reach under his bed and pulls out a water bottle and a towel from his stash of towels that reside under his bed. He drops the towel on the large puddle on the floor watching it absorb before he turns to Changkyun and hands him the water bottle. 

"Drink half of this, I'll be right back." He says and picks up the towel from the now dried floor and also grabs the still slightly damp towels from his bed. He throws them into the washer before going to the living room and placing a dry towel on the couch just incase and returns to his room. Changkyun is still drinking his portion of water when he gets back and watches when Mingyu puts new towels on the bed for later. 

"God your towel stash is huge!"

"It has to be when your a big person that leaks for days after you empty." Mingyu replies smirking, " also when you have horny members it really saves your sheets from cum stains. Luckily my sheets and towels are both black." 

Mingyu then grabbed the half empty bottle of water from Changkyun and chugged it. The cool liquid soothing his throat. He kissed Changkyun again before he grabbed his hand and pulled him to go to the 8th floor dorm. 

The movie was fine but halfway through they both started squirming in desperation. Having no blankets to cover them they had to rely on their muscle and not their hands to stop the flow. By the time the movie was finished they were almost crying with need. 

"Do you guys want to stay up here or go back downstairs? Everyone else is staying up here and sleeping in the living room." Seungcheol asked them. 

"My back is hurting from all the dancing we have been doing lately so I think we will head downstairs for tonight. Goodnight Hyung." Mingyu replied. 

"Okay I will text you in the morning when breakfast is ready. If you don't reply I'll know your sleeping and we will just leave you there. Goodnight." 

They bid everybody goodnight before walking out of the door and into the elevator. They didn't know if their bladders could handle walking down the stairs. The second the elevator doors closed there lips met in a rough kiss that pulled loud moans from both of them. They both grinded against eachother desperately trying to keep themselves from leaking inside the elevator knowing their pants couldn't hold anymore fluid. 

They seperated before the doors flew open and Mingyu practically pulled Changkyun into the dorm before locking it. He pulled them to the wall of the hallway outside of the living room before practically jumping his Hyung. They resumed their grinding and started making out again tongues meeting roughly. 

After a while they pulled back and harsh pants filled the dorm. The only thing that was heard was the sound of their pants until more loud hissing filled the room as both of them started leaking again. There was a sound of piss hitting the floor before they started grinding on eachother again. Mingyu dropped the towel he placed on the couch onto top of the small puddle and resumed grinding on Changkyun until the wave of desperation passed. 

He picked Changkyun and the towel up before practically running to the bathroom. He quickly stripped them of there soaked sweatpants and underwear before sitting on the floor with Changkyun in his lap their cocks brushing. They resumed their harsh grinding but this time they were chasing a different type of pleasure. 

They were only grinding for a few minutes before they came on eachothers cocks. Mingyu turned Changkyun around on his lap so he was laying against his chest.

"Oh my god Mingyu it's happening." Changkyun whimpered out as a few drops of pee squirted out from the tip. 

"It's okay Hyung you did so well for me let go now." 

"But I can't!"

"Yes you can, it's okay." 

Mingyu then reached under his sweater before feeling his hyung's swollen stomach and pressed down firmly. They both moaned loudly as Changkyun's bladder muscles relaxed and pee squirted out from his dick. Some off it dropped down and soaked Mingyu's thighs and dick but most of it squirted onto the floor. Changkyun was pissing for at least a few minutes and Mingyu was having a hard time controlling his bladder listening to his piss hit the floor and Changkyun relieved groans. 

Changkyun slumped back against Mingyu's chest letting out moans and relieved sighs before he turned around on Mingyu's lap again to face him. He kissed him gently before reaching down to press gently onto Mingyu swollen bladder. His bladder is stretched the farthest it ever has been because he's been holding for over 24 hours at this point and he's about to explode. He whimpered out a needy please onto Changkyun lips and bucked his hips up pulling a moan out of Changkyun who slowly pulled back from his lips. 

"Do you trust me?" 

"Of course" 

Changkyun slid down his lap until he was sitting over the younger's knees. He lifted Mingyu's sweater up and leaned over to press light kisses to Mingyu's very swollen stomach. 

"Please!" 

Changkyun slid back up onto his lap and pressed hard on the bulge. A large stream of piss erupted from his cock and sprayed over both of them before dripping onto the floor loudly. Changkyun slid off of his lap and Mingyu squirted over his own chest and thighs. Mingyu lets out a few loud moans and slumped over so his head lays against Changkyun's shoulder. He's pretty sure he blacked for a few seconds and when he comes back he's still pissing all over himself. 

He feels very floaty and can't control the sounds erupting from his mouth. He could distantly feel Changkyun rubbing his back and stroking his hair as he comes back to. 

"I feel floaty." 

"That's okay. We can sit here for a few moments." 

Mingyu is glad for it because there is still so much pleasure going throughout his body and he doesn't think he could stand. When he finally comes back to he can feel himself sitting in a large puddle in the bathroom floor with his head laying on Changkyun shoulder and he hears himself whining softly. They clean up swiftly and pull their damp pants back on and they also throw Mingyu's hoodies into the hamper. 

Mingyu walks them to the kitchen and pours them each a class of water. 

"Here you go." 

"Why do we need to drink water?" 

"Our bladders didn't fully empty and if we leave them we will for sure get bladder infections. Our bladder muscles won't work for a while so we will piss in our sleep. That's why you wake up with your stomach pain because you still have piss in you. During the day we leak so we avoid infections but during the night your bladder still has stuff in it that's been there for hours." 

"By the way who are we meeting up with before Mama?" 

"Cha Eunwoo." Mingyu almost spit out his water.

"Really?" 

"Yep."

"Do you want me to message him now and ask? We should have an answer tomorrow morning."

"Sure. Why not?"

When they finished their water they walked back to Mingyu's room and climbed onto his bed cuddling. Changkyun's hands started wandering and rubbed gently on Mingyu's slowly deflating stomach before they both fell asleep. 

~

When Mingyu woke up he was in a state of relaxation that he hasn't been in for weeks. Him and Changkyun were still hugging and the older has his neck to his throat. He looked over at the clock on the wall and noticed it was around 8:30 they had both slept in but the others would probably be sleeping for a few more hours. 

With nothing to do he started rubbing Changkyun's back taking note of their wet fronts. Not long after, Changkyun started to wake up humming contently into his throat before looking up at Mingyu and skilling. 

"Morning."

"Morning." 

They both gave eachother a light kiss and sat there enjoying the moment. 

"So you know that thing you said you did with Wonwoo?" 

"Yeah do you want me do to it to you?"

"Yes please." 

"Okay."

Mingyu reached under his bed and grabbed a water bottle before passing it to his Hyung. Changkyun drank around half of it before placing it on the floor. Mingyu sat rubbing Changkyun's bare back before pulling back and kissing him gently. Then they sat kissing gently before Mingyu's hand started wandering Changkyun's body to get him stimulated. 

Then he pulled off the soaking pants and underwear Changkyun was wearing. He then flipped him over gently before kissing his back and running his hands over Changkyun's smooth sides. Changkyun was softly moaning and practically melting into the sheets. Once Mingyu felt like he was warmed up enough, he reached over and grabbed the lube in his nightstand. He poured lube over his hand and started gently fingering Changkyun. Changkyun was starting to moan louder and Mingyu slid another finger in noticing that Changkyun had been stretched prior. Mingyu was dragging his fingers on his hyung's warm walls deliberately missing his prostate. 

"C'mon i'm ready!"

"Okay fine"

Mingyu pulled off his wet clothing before slicking himself up, moaning as he did. He pulled Changkyun up by the hips until he was on his hands and knees and slowly pushing in a little bit until he was hitting his prostate dead on. Changkyun was moaning loudly and his legs were shaking as a few drops of piss dribbled out of his cock and onto the towels below. 

"Harder, please" 

Mingyu pulled back and then started pounding into Changkyun hitting his prostate with accuracy. Changkyun was leaking a lot onto the towel and it was so hot. It only took a few minutes for Changkyun to cum and when he did Mingyu then slid in deeper hitting the walls of his bladder. Changkyun practically screamed in pleasure before his bladder let go and he was full on pissing on Mingyu's bed his body jerking.

When the stream started to slow, he pulled out and Changkyun fell forward into his own piss so Mingyu grabbed him and layed him down on his chest, rubbing his back as he was still slowly leaking onto Mingyu stomach. They lay there for a few minutes as the older calmed down and slowly looked up and blinked at the younger. He was no longer leaking and was sated. 

"That was-"

"Amazing, I know" 

"Let's take a shower, I'll blow you." 

"Nah, it's okay. My cock is still a tiny bit sensitive from last night." 

Mingyu then got up leaving Changkyun on the bed as he put their jeans and sweatpants into the washer and turning them on. When he wandered back into the bedroom Changkyun was sitting on the edge of the bed. He bent down before him and slowly picked him up until Changkyun was in his arms like a koala hugging a tree. While still holding Changkyun he reached down and grabbed the wet towels that still lay on his bed and walked them to the bathroom.

~

The boys are laying down on the mattress hugging when Changkyun's phone pings. Changkyun grabs his phone and his face lights up. 

"It's Eunwoo. He said he would love to play with us on the Mama trip." 

"Well that's nice." 

"We're gonna have so much fun!"


	5. The Best Time yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get together at Mama and have a lovely time.

Mingyu looked across the lounge of the airport waiting room and made eye contact with Eunwoo. They both smiled at each other and were sad that they couldn't walk over to each other because of all of the idols in the waiting room. Eunwoo held up his phone and waved it to signal that they could talk over text so nobody will overhear them talking or them risking bumping into other idols and getting in trouble. The three of them created a group chat so they could all talk together. It was set up the day after Mingyu and Changkyun spent the night together. Mingyu's phone pings and he tilts his phone towards the wall he was leaning against so nobody could see. 

"Have you started yet?" the text reads. 

"Of course, have you?" 

"Yeah" Mingyu happens to look over and notices Changkyun is staring at his phone but makes eye contact with Mingyu as he looks up. They smile at each other before both looking at their phones and Changkyun starts typing.

"I have too. Are you guys feeling it yet? I'm stating to feel it a tiny bit" 

"A little bit." 

"Not much but I've already begun swelling wanna see?" Mingyu looks up and notices Changkyun and Eunwoo both staring at him curiously. Mingyu turns to the side and runs his hands down the loose fabric of his sweater to flatten it against the bump of his stomach. It was only tiny, but you could still see it. 

"Damn that's so hot" the text reads. 

"Remember that we have to drink more water on the plane because the height will make us dehydrated so it will take more water to fill us. We are boarding within the next few minutes next few minutes what's your seat number? Mine is 34A" 

"I got 35A" 

"Damn I got 47C" Suddenly a airport staff member came into the waiting room. 

"Attention, This is a boarding call for flight 309 with service to Nagoya. Since this is a plane filled with idols we will call you by group. When your group is called, the members and staff of the group will come forward and board the plane. We will continue until you guys are all on the plane before we leave. Okay now, Seventeen you guys are first because you are the biggest follow me." 

Mingyu picked up his backpack and swung it over his shoulder following Junhui out of the lounge and into the main area of the airport, winking at Eunwoo as he did so. Once he was sitting in his window seat next to Soonyoung he texted the groupchat again. 

"Make sure you drink at least 2 bottles before we land or you will get dehydrated and it will be harder to fill up after we land. Also try to have a little nap during the flight. I know we have all been preparing nonstop for weeks and we might not get enough sleep in time for rehearsals tomorrow." 

Mingyu then reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of water and watched as the twice girls boarded the plane. By the time everyone was boarded Mingyu had already drank a bottle and a half of water. He put his head on the side of the plane and was asleep by the time they took off. When he woke up he looked out the window and noticed they were over the ocean and hadn't yet hit Japan. He notices Soonyoung is sleeping on his shoulder so he asks Jeonghan what time it is. "11:30am. We still have about an hour left." So that means he slept for over an hour. He reached into his bag and started drinking the rest of his bottle of water. He felt the need to pee but it could be ignored. He starts scrolling on his phone looking at the messages that Eunwoo and Changkyun sent as he was sleeping. They suddenly stopped so he assumed they fell asleep. He peaked through the crack between seats and noticed Eunwoo was sleeping in the seat behind him, a water bottle in his hand. Mingyu popped his headphones in, looked out the window and started drinking his water. He spent the rest of his flight texting Changkyun and Eunwoo and drinking the Cola the flight attendants gave him.By the time they landed he had drank 4 bottles of water on top of the 3 he had before going to the airport along with 2 bottles of Cola and he was starting to squirm. They pulled into the gate and a airport staff member came into the plane and spoke again like the last time. "Attention everyone! We will start deboarding you shortly. The smaller groups will leave with their staff first and proceed to the baggage claim. The next group will follow in a few minutes to avoid any potential hazards. I will be back to get you guys after the other leave. Thank you for flying with Korean Air. Mamamoo will you please follow me." Great that means Mingyu will be in this plane for at least another 15 minutes maybe more. They are the biggest group and have the most staff and luggage. Slowly the plane empties until just Seventeen and their staff remain. The staff member comes back and says they all could leave and Mingyu finally stands after over two hours. He is suddenly aware of how full his bladder is and can't stop himself from leaking in time. It's just a small stream but a small stream is a lot when you have to walk out in front of idols and paparazzi. He sure it is soaked through to his black jeans. They follow the staff member out and across the area to the baggage claim. All the other idols and their staff members are still waiting for the bags to come up. All 4 of their managers and the leaders go over to the baggage claim to prepare to grab their 35 bags. Mingyu was starting to fidget around as Eunwoo came up to him. Everyone knows they are friends so it isn't anything unusual for them to talk. When Eunwoo gets to Mingyu he pulls him into a hug and discreetly grinds against him a few times, their slightly wet fronts meeting. Mingyu puts his head into Eunwoo's shoulder and lets out a few moans. Eunwoo then strokes the back of his neck gently. To anybody looking it would look innocent but the things he whispered weren't very innocent. "You're so wet Mingyu. I can't wait til tonight we're gonna have so much fun together. Changkyun Hyung says he has a room to himself so we don't have to worry about anybody else. The best part is that the walls of the hotel are soundproof so nobody will hear us drip onto the floor." He whispers. Mingyu lets out a whimper and grinds forward as he lets out a small stream of piss before stopping. Eunwoo softly moans, "God I felt that through my pants you're absolutely soaked aren't you." He discreetly moves his hand to the now big bulge of Mingyu stomach, which is still hidden by the loose fabric, "so swollen for us, god your bump is so sexy. I can feel the warmth of it through the sweater." Mingyu lets out another another whimper as Eunwoo moves back to the call of his name. The luggage has started coming out of the baggage claim and his staff managed to grab it all so they had to leave before it gets crazy. Eunwoo winks at him and says a soft see you later before he walks over to his members and staff. Mingyu has to hold the wall beside him so his knees don't collapse. Then there is suddenly a ping from his phone, a message from the group chat. "God both of you two are so hot. I had to press myself into a pillar so I didn't leak all over myself. How many bottles have you guys drunk? I'm at 6 in total for the day." "I'm at 5 and a half." "I'm at 7 bottles of water and 2 cokes." "Damn Mingyu how are you not bursting yet." "He's almost there, you should feel his bump Hyung. It's rock hard and so warm, his sweater barely covers it." "Damn Mingyu send us a picture when you get to the hotel." The boys clearly loved to see his bump he's sure that tonight they won't be able to keep their hands off of it. The thought of it makes him squirm a little as he starts leaking again. He puts his sweater sleeve to his mouth to conceal the moan that wants to come out. Letting it out feels so good he can't even imagine how it's going to feel later. He is snapped out of his haze by Chan calling out to him. The management have picked up their bags and are starting to head to the vans. He starts walking behind Hansol and almost leaks again as he feels the warm liquid sloshing around inside of his bladder. When the get outside of the airport he notices that every single group is loading up their luggage and the Seventeen staff is almost done. He dreads waiting because he knows the wait they are going to have to endure in the lobby of the hotel. Once the management finishes loading their bags they climb into the van and join the long line of vans as they all start going towards the hotel which is 30 minutes away. The 30 minutes feel like forever especially when you have a still filling bladder and the driver manages to hit every single bump in the road causing him to leak. After they get there they all pile into the big hotel lobby. He is just standing there when he feels a hand latch onto his, Changkyun's. He trails after him as he leads them out of the lobby and into a series of hallways until they find Eunwoo hidden in a isolated corner. Without saying a word, Changkyun lifts up his sweater to expose Mingyu's swollen stomach. He rubs over it gently and pecks his cheek before reaching for his belt. He tanks at it and tightens it 2 notches which makes Mingyu let out a large stream. His moans and the sound of piss hitting the carpet fills their ears. Mingyu has to grab onto the wall to stop his knees from buckling. He looks over and notices Changkyun doing the same thing to Eunwoo who moans even louder as his piss hits the carpet below. Both Mingyu and Eunwoo reach for Changkyun's belt and pull it tight. He somehow managed not to leak but his knees went weak. They were pressed against the wall panting with their hands pressed to their crotch so they didn't leak into the carpet even more than they already did. Mingyu is the first one to speak up, "Make sure you guys take a nap when you get to your room because if you don't, you're going to be exhausted tomorrow." They both nodded at him and they all walked back to the lobby and waited for there rooms to get sorted out. All of the girlgroups a few boygroups and their staff were already gone so now it was just a few boy groups left. Astro was the first to get there room keys right after the boys of Wanna One walked to the elevator. Next were the Monsta X boys. Finally Seventeen were called they were the 2nd last right before Stray Kids. The boys played Rock Paper scissors to see who would room with with. They ended up split into six pairs with Joshua getting his own room. Mingyu was placed into a room with Junhui. The boys were spread across the 12th floor along with their staff members. Thank god the rooms in this hotel are soundproof you can't hear a peep through them. Mingyu knows because they stayed here last year during Mama and he was fucked into oblivion and nobody could hear anything except for Seungcheol. The best thing about this hotel are the hardwood floors. When he gets to the room he very slowly gets changed into his sweats so he doesn't leak everywhere and climbs onto one of the two beds. He spends time texting the group chat before Junhui climbs in next to him and they both fall asleep, not caring that it was only 2:30. When he wakes up he notices that it was 5:30pm and Junhui is awake and texting on his phone, still holding Mingyu tightly. Mingyu notices his bladder is on the verge of bursting and shoves his face into Junhui's throat to stop the moan that wants to come out. "Oh good you're awake! They are bringing us food in 15 minutes." "Okay." He says as Junhui gets up and walks to the bathroom. Mingyu gets up and slides onto the hardwood floors as he gets off the bed. He starts leaking onto his dry sweatpants. He slaps his cock harshly so he would stop pissing and lets out a loud moan. When he regains his composure he goes to his suitcase and grabs his bag with his rolled up towels in it and shoves it into his backpack before Junhui comes back. He sheds his sweatpants and puts his jeans from earlier back on and slides his belt through the loops before tightening it as tight as it can go. He grabs at his crotch as he feels himself leak through his underwear and onto his pants. He lets go of his crotch as he hears the bathroom door opening and Junhui walks back into the room. " I got you extra Cola with your dinner because I know we are both dehydrated from the plane ride." Great. More fluid he has to drink. Let's hope they are cans and not bottles. He was wrong their are 2 bottles waiting for him instead of cans. He squirms just looking at them. Cola always fills your bladder faster than water. He's going to burst. Him and Junhui are together just talking and afterwards Mingyu layed back down on the bed waiting for the boys to text him to tell him that they could start. It was only 6 o'clock but it felt like 10, like he should be in the bathroom of the dorms making himself piss. He squirms again as he leaks at the reminder of the nights in the bathroom. He squeezes his legs together to stop himself from leaking further. He almost let out a sob of relief when his phone pinged with a message from Changkyun saying they could now go to his hotel room. "Jun Hyung I'm going to hang out with Kyunnie and Eunwoo for an hour or two. Text me if you need anything." Junhui approached him and started laying gentle kisses on his neck. "Okay. Have fun I'll be waiting for you to get back, I'm going to make you scream when you get do though so be prepared." Mingyu moaned loudly into the older's neck before leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. He slung his bag over his shoulder and waved to Jun as he walked out of his room and into the hallway. Mingyu slid into the elevator and pressed the button for the 15th floor where Changkyun was staying. Changkyun opens the door and practically drags him into the room before closing it and slamming him into it. Their lips meet in a fiery kiss as they grind against one another. Eunwoo whines from farther in the room complaining that they were leaving him out. So they pull back and Mingyu sheds his shoes and backpack. The two of them lunge at Eunwoo, who's sitting on the towel covered bed. Changkyun brings him into a kiss and Mingyu latches onto his neck, not so hard as to leave marks but light enough to make him feel pleasure. Eunwoo moans into Changkyun mouth at the sensation. Changkyun pulls back to let Mingyu peel off Eunwoo's sweater before he's back on his lips. Mingyu latches back onto his neck before he kisses down his chest and takes a nipple into his mouth. Eunwoo whines and runs a hand down to grasp at his crotch to stop himself from leaking, his hips jerking violently. The two above him pull apart and Eunwoo reaches for Mingyu to pull him into a kiss. God, Eunwoo's lips are softer than they look. They pull back after a few seconds and Changkyun peels off Mingyu's sweater. The other two in the room gasp at the sheer size of the bulge in his stomach. "Jesus Mingyu how much did you drink today your stomach is so big." "Seven bottles of water, and two cans and two bottles of Coke." "Jesus Christ Mingyu you must be so desperate, lets get him out of his jeans Eunwoo." Changkyun then pulled him off of the bed and Eunwoo tugged harshly at his belt. He collapsed onto Changkyun as his bladder was unable to accommodate the swelling and started leaking. He could hear the droplets hit the floor. Changkyun pulled back and slapped him on the dick very hard. Mingyu let out as loud moan as his hips jerk forward. He stops pissing instantly and Eunwoo proceeds the pull his wet jeans down his legs. Now Mingyu is standing in just his underwear now. He's grateful that he never put on the panties like he wanted to because they could be drenched by now. Eunwoo then throws him on the bed and climbs over him. He starts pressing light kisses to his stomach. The other two clearly have an obsession with his bulge. Suddenly there is a knock at the door and the still fully clothed Changkyun goes to answer it. "Changkyun-ah, I forgot to tell you that you have a scheduled Vlive in 15 minutes. Make sure you are prepared for it. It should be at least 15 minutes long, just go live and answer fans questions but don't spoil anything." A manager says. "Okay Hyung see you tomorrow." Changkyun closes the door and walks back over to the pair on the bed. Eunwoo still pressing kisses to Mingyu's stomach. "I have to do a fucking Vlive. Will you two wait for me?" "Of course" Changkyun sets up his phone so it's pointing at the corner of the room and he can see then in the mirror on the wall behind the phone. Eunwoo kisses his way up Mingyu's body until he reaches his lips. Mingyu hears Changkyun start the Vlive as Eunwoo finally reaches his lips. They kiss for a while before Eunwoo licks his bottom lip asking for permission. Mingyu grants permission and Eunwoo slides his tongue into his mouth. Mingyu moans into his mouth hoping that the phone won't pick it up. Eunwoo then pulls back and grabs Mingyu by the hips to lift him up and push him against the wall. Mingyu moans and hopes that the phone doesn't pick the sound up. They resume making out and start grinding on each other to stop themselves from leaking. A stray whimper leaves one of them every once in a while. All of a sudden Eunwoo presses down on Mingyu's bladder and a large stream of piss soaks through his underwear and drips onto the floor loudly. He doesn't even care if people can hear anymore but Eunwoo clearly does and slaps a hand over his mouth as he lets out a moan. He feels Eunwoo leaks a little bit onto him as he does. He pulls away and whispers into Mingyu's ear. "I want you to mark me up Gyu." Mingyu pushes Eunwoo away from him and shoves him into the wall and latches onto his chest knowing it is too risky to mark any higher. He lays marks all over his stomach and chest until Eunwoo pulls him up to resume kissing. They get caught up in their own world and Changkyun eventually wanders over after he finishes his Vlive. The two younger ones pull apart and reach for his shirt pulling it off of him. Changkyun reaches for Eunwoo's belt and swiftly tugs at it and tosses it across the room to where his shirt is sitting. Eunwoo can feel his muscles relax to fill the extra space that was created in his stomach and that causes him to let out a stream. The drips onto the floor adding to the puddle that is already there. For revenge, Eunwoo reaches for Changkyun's belt and tugs at it and Changkyun has to put a hand on the wall to steady himself as he also starts leaking. He has more control over his bladder than the other two but he still manages to add to the puddle on the floor before stopping. The two of them pull their pants the rest of the way down and lead Mingyu to the bathroom. Mingyu shed his underwear and sat down on the floor in front of the drain but against the wall. The other two shed their underwear and Changkyun climbed onto Mingyu's lap letting their half hard cocks collide. He grinds for a while before turning around so they are back to chest and he resumes grinding. Changkyun starts grinding in desperation and leads Mingyu's hand to his swollen stomach. He rubs his hand over the older's swollen stomach before pushing, hard. Changkyun throws his head back and moans loudly as piss erupts from the tip of his dick at full force. It hits his stomach before running down and coating both of their thighs. Mingyu lets out a loud moan and clenches all of his muscles to stop himself from pissing. The sound of Changkyun pissing himself made his bladder want to relax. Changkyun leans his head back for it to rest on Mingyu's shoulder. Mingyu can feel all of Changkyun's muscles relax as he slumps against him sighing in relief as his bladder empties Rapidly. When he's finished he climbs off of Mingyu and sits in between the two younger boys. He leans over and whispers into Eunwoo's ear, "Come on Dongmin-ah let go, you have been so good for me." Mingyu pushes a hand against his crotch to stop himself from letting go as he hears Eunwoo letting go across the bathroom. The sounds erupting from him were so pretty. How good would it feel to let go. He must've zoned out because when he opens his eyes the other two are sitting on either side of him. Eunwoo reaches down and rubs his stomach. "Come on Mingyu let go, I know you been waiting for almost 24 hours. You can do it, you've been so good." Mingyu lets out a whine and starts letting his bladder relax as he feels the hand on his stomach start to press down. There is a feeling of relief spreading throughout his body and he's sure that he's being loud. If somebody asked him to stop he definitely wouldn't be able to. Mingyu is then sucked into a headspace, when he comes back to he is still lightly pissing and his body is slightly shaking from the feeling that circulates through his body. The boys start cleaning up after Mingyu has stopped pissing and has calmed down. They rinse the aftermath of their session down the drain and then clean themselves off. Changkyun leaves to strip the towels off if the bed and mop up the puddle on the floor where the other two were standing before. He also wipes up the puddle underneath the table and on the chair he was sitting on while doing the Vlive earlier. They all make sure to drink more water so they don't get dehydrated or potentially get stomach cramps in the morning. Mingyu puts his soiled pants and underwear and pants into a sealable bag that he brought with him and slips on a fresh pair of sweatpants that he also brought along with him. They bid farewell and Mingyu walks to the elevator to take him back to his floor. Once he swipes his keycard into the door and walks in he is immediately ambushed by Junhui, who kisses him roughly on the lips. "I said I was going to make you scream didn't I?" Mingyu lets his bag drop to the floor and wraps his arms around Junhui to pull him closer. Mingyu can already feel himself start slipping back into the headspace he managed to pull himself out of earlier. He lets out a whimper as Junhui pulls away to look at him. "Look at you, you're already slipping my pretty boy. Do you remember your safewords?" Mingyu lets out a keen at the praise and nods his head. " I need words baby." "Yes Hyung." " Good boy." Mingyu lets out another keen at the praise and Junhui pulls off his sweater. He quickly latches onto his neck and starts placing kisses along his neck and chest. Mingyu can feel his legs start shaking. God he was so sensitive. Junhui pulls back and kisses him again. Mingyu swears that kissing Junhui has never felt this good before. Junhui licks over Mingyu's lower lip in permission and slips his tongue into his mouth when Mingyu parts his lips. Mingyu tails his hand down Junhui's torso until he reaches the hem of his shirt and tugs on it to ask if it is okay for him to take it off. Junhui pulls back and let's Mingyu pull his shirt off before he captures his lips in a fiery kiss. They both moan into it and pull eachother closer to grind against eachother roughly. Junhui pulls back and leans down to take a nipple into his mouth and Mingyu moans loudly. " Hyung let me blow you please." "Are you sure baby." "Yeah." Junhui pulls back and Mingyu pushes him farther into the room. He pulls the older's pants and underwear down before pushing him down to sit on the edge of one of the beds. He slid down onto his knees and starting placing kisses on Junhui's hipbones as he started stroking his dick. Mingyu after a while starts placing soft kisses on the tip and pulls back to lick the pre-cum off of his lips. He goes back in, this time licking around just to hear Junhui's moans before he takes the tip into his mouth and sucks. Junhui lets out a loud moan which causes Mingyu dick to twitch in his pants and lets out a moan of his own he then takes him all of the way down letting him sit in his down. Junhui is big and Mingyu's glad he doesn't have a gag reflex. Mingyu groans around the dick in his mouth and swallows as Junhui lets out another moan, God Mingyu loves giving blow jobs. "Good boy, Mingyu. You're doing so good for me." Mingyu keens high in his throat but it quickly turns into a moan as Junhui tangles his fingers in his hair and pulls. Junhui pulls him off of his dick and Mingyu puts his head into Junhui hip breathing heavily. "Goddamn I forgot how good your mouth is." "Can you fuck my mouth please." "Okay but I have to be gentle because we have to sing for rehearsals tomorrow." Mingyu puts the tip of the older's hard on in his mouth and relaxes his throat as Junhui thrusts his hips forward. He tangles his hand into the youngest hair and slowly thrusts in until his lips meet hips. He pauses for a moment to get used to the tight heat and groans out. "God your mouth is so good. You're so good, maybe I should tie you up and have you whenever I want." Mingyu then whimpers at the sinful words pouring out the older's mouth. He squirms just at the thought of it. Junhui pulls harder at Mingyu's roots before pulling out and thrusting back in repeatedly his pace slow at first but starts to get faster as he gets closer to the edge. He swears in Chinese and tells Mingyu that he's close and it makes Mingyu groan out. Junhui gets a few more thrusts in before he cums down Mingyu throat. He quickly pulls out and Mingyu swallows all of it before placing his head on Junhui's thigh and tries to control his breathing. "You're so good you did such a good job." Mingyu whines high and needy into Junhui's thigh feeling his dick twitch as he shoots further into his headspace. He's still aware of what's happening but he feels so light and floaty. Junhui pulls him up to sit on the bed next to him and starts kissing his neck lightly. Mingyu is letting out needy whimpers and moans at Junhui kissing his neck. His body is so sensitive from the earlier session. Holding always makes his body so sensitive. Junhui detaches from his neck and gently pushes Mingyu down so he's laying on the bed. Mingyu then somehow manages to drag his body up towards the pillows. Junhui then climbs between his legs and starts pressing gentle kisses to Mingyu stomach. Those kisses turn into sucking as Junhui starts to leave hickies on his stomach. Mingyu starts to squirm as his sensitive skin is sucked and bitten. Junhui moves down to suck hickies on Mingyu's hips before pulling back to take off his pants and underwear. He throws the articles of clothing behind him before he starts marking Mingyu's thighs. Mingyu starts squirming again and is letting out loud moans from higher up on the bed.

They then part and Junhui heads to get the lube while Mingyu stands on his shaky legs to get the towels he put in his bag before he left to visit Changkyun and Eunwoo. They decide not to use condoms because they entire group is tested once a month and nobody really ever fucks anybody outside the group anyway. Mingyu spreads the towels out on the bed as Junhui waits patiently beside the bed for him to finish. 

Mingyu climbs back onto the bed and lays on his back with his legs spread waiting for Junhui. Junhui climbs onto the bed and slicks up two of his fingers before rubbing them over Mingyu's hole, before he slid one in and found little resistance. 

"Damn baby you're so stretched, who stretched you so good." 

"S-Seungcheol Hyung." 

Without waiting Junhui slid in another finger and immediately searches for his prostate. He hits it with dead accuracy and it has Mingyu practically screaming. Junhui sits there rubbing his fingers over Mingyu's prostate and watches him scream out and squirm in pleasure before pulling his fingers out and slicking his dick up. 

He knows that Mingyu likes the burn of the stretch and likes not being full prepped. He slides just the tip in to listen to Mingyu whine before slamming all of the way in. He doesn't give Mingyu time to adjust before he starts thrusting roughly knowing Mingyu likes it that way. 

He thrusts in a steady rough pace for a few minutes and Mingyu cums all over his stomach. Mingyu starts slipping deeper into his headspace and starts drifting. He still knows Junhui is still thrusting because it takes Mingyu a few orgasms to get oversensitive and it's not like he would ask to stop if he was anyways.

Mingyu shifts slightly out of his headspace when he becomes aware of the pressure on his bladder. He's going to piss whether he wants to or not. His hands quickly slip from where they are wrapped into the sheets and grips tightly at his soft cock. 

"H-Hyung stop I'm going to p-piss." 

Junhui slows down his thrusting and slaps Mingyu's hands away from his dick. He applies a harsh slap to Mingyu's cock and Mingyu's whole body jerks and his hole tightens. 

"It's okay baby. I know you were holding all day. You can let it out I don't care." 

"Y-Y-You K-Knew?" 

"Yeah. I've known since the day in the practice room where Channie pointed out your tummy. You look so cute squirming around. Your bulge is so cute. I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get to press on your bulge and see you leak I bet you look so cute." 

He speeds up his thrusts again and Mingyu grabs his hand and leads it to his still slightly swollen stomach. Junhui presses onto his stomach and Mingyu pisses all over himself. He shoots farther into his headspace then he had anytime that day. 

When he becomes grounded he is aware that Junhui has pulled out and is cuddling him close. He can also feel the copious amounts of cum dripping slowly out of him. He buries his face into Junhui's neck clearly embarrassed. 

"It's okay Mingyu-ah, I don't mind, if it makes you happy I'm okay with it." 

"Really?" 

"Of course you always seem so calm and sated the next day so I know you like it. What do like about it?" 

"I feel so full and it feels so good to let it out after a long day." 

Junhui reaches over to the nightstand and grabbed and bottle of water and made Mingyu drink it so he won't become dehydrated. 

"I'm so tired, Hyung."

"It's okay Mingyu-ah, go to sleep. We will clean up tomorrow morning we aren't needed until 1 anyways." 

"I can't really control my bladder right now and I'm gonna leak on you so you probably shouldn't sleep in the same bed as me." 

"It's okay I don't mind if you leak on me and we have towels layed down anyways." 

"Goodnight Hyung. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

They both go to sleep not caring that it was it 9.

~

When Mingyu wakes up he notices that it is 9:30am and Junhui is awake and staring down around at him. He leans up and and pecks the older before leaning into his chest. 

"Come on Mingyu-ah let's cleanup." 

Junhui drags Mingyu off of the still damp bed and into the bathroom where they step into the shower to cleanup (and possibly grind against each other until they come.) 

They then strip the towels off of the bed and soak them in water before leaving them to dry in the bathroom. They then climb back onto the now clean bed and fall back asleep. 

When Mingyu wakes up he notices Junhui is talking to somebody so he opens his eyes and is not in anyway startled when he see that all of his members are somehow in the room. Junhui slips out of the blankets and goes over to get dressed. 

"C'mon Mingyu-ah get up." 

"Ease up on him Soonyoung, he went so far into Subspace that when he finished it took him 30 minutes to return to normal." 

There were gasps around the room and flipped onto his back to face the ceiling. He suddenly went cold as somebody decided to pull the covers off of him and expose his naked body. 

"Jesus Jun, did you mall him. He's so bruised." 

There were bite marks and hickies all over his now flat stomach and inner thighs and finger print shaped like bruises all over his hips and thighs. 

"Don't worry Hyung. I asked for it and I'm okay. How did you guys get in here anyways." 

"Hansol somehow got an extra keycard. Anyways we brought you lunch because you weren't answering your texts." 

"Why am I not surprised."


	6. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update.

Hello Everyone. 

I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story. I've been studying for my midterms and there is still a week before they even start. 

I'm about 2k words into the next chapter but it may be a week or longer before I update again. 

Thank you for being patient.

**Author's Note:**

> More parts to come. Stay tuned.


End file.
